Sonny with a Chance love story 3
by DemiFanForLife
Summary: A Channy love story. Rated M for will you know? ;) Review tell me what you think. Send me ideas for me to add to the story.


Hi guys this is my first Sonny With A Chance fanfiction. It is a Channy love story. Review tell me what you think. What I should have them do next. What I should add to the story. The more ideas you guys give me. The better. 3

Chapter 1: Are first time at work

Sonny's POV

I had been waiting for the last hour in Chad's dressing room, waiting for him to be done with work. Myself, had finished nearly an two hours ago. Tonight, I decided was the night would be the night I was finally have sex with Chad. We had gotten pretty close a couple of times, as far as being in our underware, but I always found an excuse to quit, but I couldn't help but think things would change between them. I was also worried if I would be any good. I knew Chad would be, having been with countless others over the years, but would I be any good?

Chad couldn't wait to see me at home later, but first he had to stop by his dressing room for his keys. I knew that so my plan worked. As he opened the door I was sitting on his couch reading a magazine, in an extremely sexy lingerie. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye, "Hey, I've been waiting for you" I said in a very sexy voice that made him hard almost instantly. "Was this really happening?" Want throw Chad's mind. I had been anti-sex even though we were living together. "What, may I ask, are you wearing?" He asked. "You like" I asked twirling around, "I picked it up just for you." He looked down at my cherry red lips. I slowly walked towards him, my black stiletto heels clinking on the hard wood floor. He looked down at my body, "damn," He thought the lingerie was black and lacy garter with a pink ribbon in the middle of my breasts, and one at each of my legs. He then looked back at my eyes that were full of lust and desire. I then began to kiss him. It was a kiss that was so full of want and need that made him want to beg for more. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. We somehow had made it over to his couch. He began to kiss my neck, that earned him low moans. He grasped my breasts that were begging for attention. I quickly stood up, and Chad groaned thinking I had changed my mind yet again. "Don't get discouraged just yet" I said. I began to remove my clothing. First I pulled down my small straps agonizingly slow. It amazed him how much I could turn him on with this being our first time. I then pushed down the delicate lace, revealing my perfect breasts. He wasn't going to lie, Chad had seen a lot of boobs in his time, but none like mine. They were round and perky, and my nipples were hard from the arousal. I took of the fabric leaving myself completely naked before him, a sight he had not yet seen. Only one thought kept going through his mind, I was hot and I was all his. I strattled his lap and pushed up his agape mouth. I chuckled lowly to myself and a sexy smirk played at my lips. Right then Chad wanted to have his way with me. I blew in his ear. "Who knew someone could have such an effect on you." I said referring to the thick bulge in his pants. He laughed and said "I am just as surprised as you are." I looked straight into his eyes pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his Macinzy Falls shirt. After they had been tossed to the side, he gave me a kiss that held as much passion that he could give. He kissed my neck and then my collarbone, my breathing coming in quick pant. He could feel my heartbeat fast against his lips as he began to kiss my left breast, sucking and biting the nipple. I began to give soft moans at the feeling. If I was moaning now he couldn't wait till they got to the main event. I began to unbutton his pants and push them down his legs, as Chad slowly began to move down, plating light kisses on my belly. He had then reached my area and smiled at what he saw. I was soaking wet between her folds. He slowly began to rub my clitoris. I arched my back at the feeling, squealing in delight. He began to pick up pace, I was moaning and panting now, gave him fuel to continue. He then removed his boxers and placed himself at my entrance. He slid in quickly not meaning to but he was sure he'd hurt me. I showed no signs of pain and even gave an encouraging moan, so he continued. Chad slid in and out of me quickening his pace with every passing second, I was practically screaming. "Faster, Chad, go faster please" I said in between pants. Chad was more than happy to oblige. "Oh god, Chad, I'm so close." my walls clamped around his shaft and he released inside of me. God he hoped I was on birth control. He collapsed to the side of me and looked into those milk chocolate eyes. "That was amazing." He whispered "I agree" I said. "I just have one question, didn't it hurt when I went inside?" He asked me.

"No. Should it have?" I asked him.

"Well, yea, since, you're a virgin right." He replied.

"No, Chad you weren't my first, but even though you weren't my first that was that amazing." I told him softly.

"Sonny! I thought you a virgin! Why did you never tell me?!" He snapped at me.

"I didn't think it was necessary!" I snapped back.

"Who was it?" he said getting very angry at the fact I had held out on him for so long and letting him believe it was because I was a virgin.

"Look Chad, that's not important. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't think you would want to know that, so I didn't tell you. What is important, is that we finally did, you know, do it." I told him softly.

"Why did you hold out on me for so long if you weren't a virgin?" He asked me.

"Because, I wanted to make sure you loved me and you weren't in it for the sex. And the other day when you told me that we should get a puppy, so it could kinda be like a kid for us, since we would hopefully one day have kids, I knew that your love was true. Which reminds me, we need to get home before he pee's in the floor." I told him softly.

"Okay, but I do love you, you know I would never do all the things I do for you just to get sex." He said to me.

"Yes now come on and get dressed so we can go home" I told him.

I began to put on my regular clothes and Chad said "I would much rather, if you wore what you had on earlier."

"Chad!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"I was just kidding, come on lets go home" he said to me.

So we did.


End file.
